Coeur de pierre
by Sasha Neville Knightfield
Summary: [OS] John veut se détacher de Sherlock après son retour sur la scène. Mais vont-ils réussir à franchir cette douloureuse étape ?


_Je sais, je fais que sortir des OS en ce moment... Mais je suis tellement inspirée en ce moment pour de courts textes plutôt que pour de longues fictions bourrées de chapitres !... Donc._

_Pour celui-ci, je me suis encore inspirée d'une vidéo : Heart Of Stone de Avidityfire. Excellente fan-vidéo, très bien montée, émouvante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer en la regardant, c'est plus fort que moi._

_Bonne lecture... SPOILS SUR L'EPISODE 1 DE LA SAISON 3 !_

* * *

Un couloir sombre, dans la nuit froide. Une respiration que celle de John. Il se retourne, se fige, respire, tremble, presque jusqu'à tomber.

John se souvient à présent. Tout ce sang, la foule autour de lui, les sirènes des ambulances, les cris des femmes alarmées par cette vision atroce, les policiers écartent les personnes trop curieuses. Mais...

Sherlock Holmes. Son souffle glacé, ses yeux bleu de givre, ses boucles noires sauvages, sa voix grave et suave. Il est bien là, face à lui, l'air surpris. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il se détend et souffle un coup.

\- Tout va bien John, je suis là.

\- NON ! CA NE VA PAS !

Un cri de rage, lâché d'une gorge gonflée par l'émotion, d'un cœur battant à toute allure, d'une colère incontrôlable. Non, John ne pleure pas, il a passé l'âge de verser des larmes pour ces stupidités.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi...

\- C'est ça...

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Allez viens on rentre.

\- Non.

Sherlock fronce ses épais sourcils, ravagé par la surprise et la tristesse grandissante.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu m'as fait subir... En ce qui me concerne, tu es mort ce jour-là.

Une boule gênante se forme dans la gorge de Sherlock, qui ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi John lui en veut autant.

_\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir._

* * *

Les jours passent, se ressemblent, s'assombrissent, s'embellissent. Toujours rien à l'horizon. John s'évade, absorbé par ses pensées. Sherlock. Il hante sa tête, ne veut absolument pas parti. Même si John crie, il reste quand même. Il ne faut plus y penser, songe le médecin. C'est vrai, il allait épouser sa fiancée dans quelques mois, la jeune et jolie Mary Morstan, la femme de sa vie, l'ange qui l'a sauvé de la tristesse la plus dangereuse.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock est toujours seul, isolé dans son plais mental, là où il s'y sent le mieux. Pas un seul appel de John pour lui présenter ses excuses, _nada_.

Le toit de l'hôpital. Non, il ne faut pas y aller, il faut vivre, dépasser cette désagréable sensation, avancer, oublier le passé et vivre dans le présent.

Les patchs de nicotine font très bien l'affaire. Il s'apaise peu à peu, fixe le plafond de ses yeux trop brillants, les ferme, les ouvre, les ferme de nouveau. Il se sent bien. Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

\- John va bientôt se marier.

Sherlock respire la fumée de sa cigarette, restant de marbre. Mycroft continue de regarder son reflet dans la vitre, l'air perplexe. Il semble ne rien éprouver à part du mépris envers Sherlock, qui a harcelé John d'appels pour le supplier de lui pardonner.

\- Tu dois le laisser vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

Malheureusement, Mycroft sait que son frère est terriblement têtu, ne suivant que ses idées, et fonçant tête baissée sans voir le danger aux alentours. Il part, laissant un peu de cendres sur le sol. Mycroft soupire, désespéré du comportement de Sherlock. En tant qu'aîné, il devait s'assurer que son petit frère allait bien.

* * *

Voilà, John se marie. Sherlock se tient debout, derrière l'arbre, dans la cour de l'église. Il entend les cloches s'agiter comme des folles, les invités lancer des pétales de roses sur le jeune couple, crier de joie, applaudir. Il maudit cela. Lui allait mal alors que John souriait, cela n'avait aucun sens.

John décide de jouer un peu de piano pour son épouse. Il s'assoit devant l'instrument encombrant, effleure les touches du bout des doigts puis les martèle d'une manière douce pour produire un son agréable et revigorant. Les invités sont sous le charmes, de même pour Mary. Mais Sherlock continue d'observer sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'une profonde rage. Cet air de piano censé le réconforter l'accable encore plus.

John l'a repéré. Il a levé la tête vers l'arbre et l'a vaguement aperçu. Sherlock s'enfuit et se réfugie dans sa voiture, où l'attend un endroit pour être isolé de tous.

Après de longs mois passés à se torturer l'esprit, il sent la tristesse se glisser le long de sa gorge pour en prendre la possession. La rage envahissante lui arrache des torrents de larmes. Heureusement, personne n'est là pour le regarder tel une bête de foire. Il abat son poing sur le volant de cuir, évacue son surplus de frustration. Sa main en sang lui fait atrocement mal.

_Cœur__ de pierre_. Le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit.

* * *

Peu à peu, ce fut autour de John d'avoir mal. Il regarde l'unique photo de Sherlock et lui, ils sourient gaiement en cherchant des indices. Tant de bons souvenirs lui remontent à la tête. Son regard, son sourire, ses gestes, sa douceur d'âme. _Sherlock lui manque terriblement._

Il s'appuie contre le mur, verse des larmes en murmurant son nom à voix très basse. Même Mary, qui est près de lui, ne l'a pas entendu. Il souffre à son tour.

\- John.

Il redresse la tête, désespéré.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi... _Parce que je ne suis pas lui._

Il comprend. Il croyait tout oublier grâce à son union avec Mary, mais en réalité, rien n'avait changé. Celui qu'il a dans son coeur, c'est _Sherlock_, et personne d'autre.

* * *

John marche dans la rue, complètement ailleurs. Le bruit autour de lui n'avait aucun effet, il marchait sans but réel. Il bouscule une femme, s'excuse, avance, en bouscule une autre. Décidement, personne ne veut de lui.

De l'autre côté, sur le trottoir voisin, Sherlock. Les cheveux coupés, habillé d'un costume noir, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Leurs regards se croisent, John n'hésite même plus. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps...

Il fonce sur l'autre trottoir, Sherlock lui tend les bras, l'enlace, le serre fort contre lui. Une unique larme coule sur sa joue. John s'approche de son oreille.

_\- Je t'aime._


End file.
